Summer Paradise
by MikageKun
Summary: Un amour d'été peut parfois aboutir plus loin qu'une simple amourette. Jesse/Jaden


_**Oya,**_

_**Ce pauvre fandom est toujours aussi vide et je ne suis pas vraiment la mieux placé pour l'amiliorer mais bon, j'ai quand même décidé de sortir de ma tête ce one-shot. Pour tout dire, je l'avais dans la tête depuis la toute première fois que j'ai entendu la chanson Summer Paradise. Mais je savais pas avec quel couple la faire, au final j'ai hésité entre Gajeel/Laxus et Jesse/Jaden. Le fait d'avoir jouer à ChampionShip 2008 m'a surement très vite conduit à faire mon choix... Enfin bref, voici venir, mon one-shot, Summer Paradise.**_

_**.**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**.**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Pairing: Jesse/Jaden**_

_**Disclamer: Yu-gi-oh gx n'est pas à moi.**_

.

.

.

.

_**Summer Paradise**_

.

_I gotta find my way back_

_Back to summer paradise_

_Sean Paul Simple Plan_

.

Une guitare en main, il pencha sa tête contre le palmier alors que les paroles lui échappaient les une après les autres. Il mélangea instinctivement l'anglais et le français. Leurs langues maternelles, chacun la sienne comme pour affirmer qu'ils avaient des choses qui les séparaient encore. Une longue séparation qui continuait malgrès lui. Il soupira d'aise alors que les images se mélangeaient à la musique, l'amenant en transe. Il avait besoin de s'en rappeller. Chaque petites choses dont il pouvait se souvenir, il lui semblait crucial maintenant de toutes les connaître. Par coeur, sans oublier aucune saveur. Car elle avait été exquise cette saveur, celle nommait Jaden Yuki.

.

_Mon coeur s'enfonce et je m'envole_

_Dans cette avion qui m'emmène loin de toi_

_Et j'ai du mal à croire qu'on se quitte_

_Dis-moi que c'est bien la dernière fois_

.

Il se souvenait à son retour, il se souvenait de sa douleur surtout. Sa cage thoracique lui hurlait de sortir, que le bout de métal formé par l'avion allait l'etouffer. Son oxygène n'était plus, il s'échappait peu à peu, mais que pouvait-il y faire? Il vouvait simplement que ça passe. La douleur disparaitra. Elle s'évadra comme l'image de ce jeune brun courant gaiement sur la plage. Il ne pensera plus à chaque instant au rire sonore et addorable de la personne qui en seulement deux jours lui avait volait son coeur à tout jamais. Il se souviendrait encore moins de sa peau et de ses baisers. De s'être envoyer en l'air avec ce français, ce français gaie et émouvant.

L'avion commençait à décoler et il se rendit compte que son portable n'était pas dans le mode qui convenait. Il fouilla vigoureusement dans sa poche et le ressortit. Un nouveau message de Jaden. Il l'ouvrit sans vraiment d'émotion presque par automatique. Pourtant les mots qui s'affichaient lui procurèrent le plus beau des effets. Il sentit ses larmes dévaler des ses yeux.

"Jaden..." murmura-t'il avec un coincement dans la gorge.

Il mit son téléphone dans sa poche et souffla un grand coup alors que la mamie à ses côtés semblait s'inquiéter pour lui. Il lui fit doucement signe et s'excusa pour ça. Un tendre sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors que la phrase du brun recouvrait son esprit.

_"On se retrouvera ok?"_

.

_Mais un jour_

_Je te retrouverai ici._

_Mon amour,_

_Sous l'ombre des palmiers._

_(Stay in my name)_

.

Il se souvenait de leur première rencontre, son premier jour en France sur la Côte d'Azur. Lui, jeune anglais descendu de l'interieur des terres de l'angleterre, dans la ville étudiante de Cambridge. Il avait eu droit à trois jours de vacances gracieusement offert par son père adoptif. Il sourit alors que ses pas le menait sur la plage des Sablettes. A côtés de Toulon, dans la commune de la Seyne sur Mer, cette plage n'était pas la plus belle mais un matin de fin Juin très tôt, sous un soleil de sept heures, il était agréable de si promener.

Peu de gens étaient présents mais on voyait déjà les premières personnes agées arrivaient. Les anciens étaient toujours les premiers sur le sable fin des Sablettes. Ils y amenaient souvent leurs petits-enfants pour une sortie qui chez les habitants des environs étaient basiques et presque trop répétitives.

Pour Jesse, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il marchait sur le doux sable de la Meditérranée. Il s'y était rendu dans son enfance avec sa véritable mère. Malheureusement, elle était morte quelques mois après. C'était surtout pour ça que quand son père lui avait proposé de partir à l'étranger il avait immédiatement demandé la France, la côte d'Azur. Cet endroit le rendait nostalgique et étrangement calme. Il se relaxait complètement ici.

Il pensa qu'il était surement tant de prendre un café. Vu l'heure qui avançait, il serait bientôt dix heures qu'il n'aurait toujours pas déjeuner! Il se retourna finalement pour aller trouver un restaurant ou un bar. Et justement, cela ne manquait pas ici! Toute une rangée s'étalait devant lui. Il aperçut une jeune femme servir un papi et se dit qu'il allait lui aussi rejoindre cet endroit là.

Il alla se posait à une table contre le muret couvert d'une fine couche de sable, là où il était le plus proche de l'océan. Ses mèches bleutées planèrent un moment pendant qu'il fixait la mer.

"Bonjour Monsieur," dit la demoiselle : une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds et à l'air serieuse.

Elle lui sourit en voyant qu'elle l'avait fait sursauter. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux un peu génée.

"Ha...Sorry... Can I take a-

_Sorry just moment!"

Elle se retourna et hurla:

"Jaden! Il y a un anglais, tu peux venir prendre sa commande!"

Elle fit un signe d'excuse à Jesse et celui-ci soupira un peu amusé. Ha ces français, incapables d'apprendre une langue simple comme l'anglais. Enfin c'était un peu sa faute aussi, il avait oublié de parler français alors qu'il le parlait courament. L'habitude de sa langue natale, il supposa.

Il releva la tête et vu arriver un jeune homme vers lui. Il évita de le montrer, et pourtant ses yeux s'aggrandirent un cour un instant. Ses cheveux chatains qui remontaient vers le ciel dans une courbe incroyable, ses yeux pleins de fraicheurs et de gaietés, la peau halée à point, ce garçon refletait le profil parfait du beau français tonique.

"Sorry, my friend don't speak english that I tak-

_Non, tu peux parler français. En fait je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire à ta collègue que je parlais le français.

_Oh je vois, escuse-la, elle a une sainte horreur de l'anglais!" Il lui sourit et Jesse crut vraiment y voir un ange.

.

_'Cause I remember every sunset_

_I rememember every words you said_

_Le soleil effleurait ta peau_

_On chantait la-la-ta-ta-ta_

.

Au final, le jeune homme se retrouva assit en face de Jesse. Il parlait avec conviction et un peu d'humour que Jesse comprenait parfaitement, mais qu'aparament il était rare qu'on accroche. Il discutèrent longtemps, la matiné n'avait pas vraiment commençé et les clients venaient peu.

"En fait tu viens d'où en Angleterre? Par ce que t'as plus un accent américain en faite...

_Je viens de Cambrigde et pour l'accent ça fait qu'un an que je suis revenu d'Amérique, il est restait.

_Whoo... En californie je parie?

_Ouai, à Los Angeles. J'y ai étudié.

_Serieux? Mais tu travailles en quoi pour faire Los Angeles puis Cambrigde?

_J'avais commencer dix ans d'études scientifiques mais au final je préfère écrire...

_Dix ans d'étude? T'en a fait combien?

_Cinq ans. Et l'année prochaine ce sera ma deuxième en Lettre.

_Mais t'as quel age?!" S'exclama-t'il étonné.

Jesse se mit à rire doucement. Il posa sa tête dans sa main et lui expliqua:

"24 ans, j'ai passé une classe.

_C'est serieux ça? J'me suis arrêté à mon bac ES moi...

_ES?

_C'est Economie et Social, en fait je l'ai surtout choisi car je n'étais pas bon en français et en math'.

_Mais tu aurais pu prendre un diplôme plus basé sur les langues avec ton anglais non?

_J'étais vraiment très mauvais en anglais avant d'avoir passé un an chez mon frère à Londres.

_Tu es allez à Londres?

_Oui, enfin j'étais plus sur les banlieux mais j'ai pu tout visiter. Même si le quartier punk est le meuilleur.

_Je vois d'où tu tires ta coupe! S'amusa Jesse.

_Hey! Elle est classe ma coupe puis moi j'ai pas les cheveux bleus!

_J'y peux rien c'est naturel!

_Genre! C'est pas vrai, c'est impossible que ce soit naturel.

_Pourtant..."

La voix de la serveuse, Alexia, appella son ami. Jaden, car il s'appellait ainsi, soupira et se releva pour rejoindre les clients. Il se tourna vers l'anglais et lui lacha:

"Enfin, même si c'est pas naturel, ils sont super beaux tes cheveux!"

Peut-être est-ce que cela était une critique? Mais le bleuté le prit comme un compliment et se mit minablement à rougir sous le rire de Jaden. Le châtain gribouilla sur son carnet quelque chose et lui passa.

"Si tu veux je suis libre à partir de 16 heures, on pourra faire un tour?"

Et puis il disparut au loin laissant pour seul trace de son passage, un numéro de téléphone. Jesse sourit, il allait l'appeller pour ce soir, c'est sûr!

.

_Je ne pense qu'à retourner_

_Back to summer paradise with you_

_And I'll be there in heartbeat_

_Oh, oh_

_And I'll be there in heartbeat_

_Oh, oh_

.

"Salut!"

Jesse releva la tête de son banc et observa son ami. Il avait changé de vétements et revêtait maintenant un t-shirt rouge volcom avec un jean simple. Il s'approcha du bleuté et ses joues rougirent furieusement. Il détourna un instant le regard, souffla et sembla prendre sa décision.

"Jesse! Appella-t'il.

_Oui?

_Je- je voulais te dire que...que tu me plais et que si tu veux bien j'aimerai, enfin euh... passer les trois jours que tu restes en France a-a...avec toi?"

Il devient encore plus rouge et se retourna pour ne pas l'affronter. Pourtant un énorme sourire naquit sur le visage de Jesse.

"Enfin je sais que ça peut te paraître étrange, qu'un garçon ne devrait pas être attiré par un autre...Mais...enfin, j'ai vraiment envie de rester avec toi..."

Les joues de Jesse rosirent un peu à leur tour devant la révélation du jeune homme. Il se rapprocha de son ami et passa doucement ses mains autour de ses hanches pour le faire arriver tout contre lui. Il rapprocha sa bouche de son orreille et murmura:

"Si je peux passer trois jours avec toi, ce serait comme-ci toutes les froides neiges d'hiver n'existaient plus..."

Puis il déposa un petit baiser à côté de l'oeil du châtain.

.

_Dehors la neige ne cesse de tomber_

_Il ne manque que toi pour oublier_

_Je rêve au Sable et à la Mer_

_J'ai tant besoin de Toi à mes côtés_

.

Il se souvenait du deuxième jour, de ce rendez-vous sur la plage le soir. Jaden et lui se tenait la main tendrement alors qu'ils atteignaient le bout droit de la plage. Ils se fixaient intensément sans rien se dire juste en profitant de l'autre. Tout les secrets, les petites choses s'étaient racontées la journée. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à profiter. Ils sentaient leur coeurs se rapprochaient. Ils les sentaient s'emballer prôche de l'autre. Ils sentaient l'amour profond pondre en eux. Pas une simple amourette de vacances, un amour profond et attachant. Deux âmes soeurs qui se retrouvent enfin. Elles se reconnaissent peu à peu et comprennent que l'autre est tout. C'est beau, ils le savent. Et c'est pour ça que leurs paumes ne veulent se lacher. Ils s'assoient enfin, mais pourquoi?

.

_De cette vie si belle_

_L'été dans le ciel_

_Main dans la main_

_On oublie demain!_

.

"Tu sais Jesse, je crois que je t'aime..."

Jaden posa sa tête sur l'épaule du bleuté. Un air rêveur s'affichait sur les deux visages.

"Mais pas comme un simple amour d'été..."

Jesse tourna sa tête et embrassa le front de son amant. Il lui sourit tendrement et finit sa phrase à sa place:

"Plus comme l'amour de ma vie."

Jaden rougit doucement alors qu'un calme sentiment de réconfort s'emparait de lui. Ce sentiment était partagé. Ils s'aimaient.

.

_'Cause I remember every sunset_

_I rememember every words you said_

_Le soleil effleurait ta peau_

_On chantait la-la-ta-ta-ta_

.

Jesse passa tendrement sa main sur la joue de Jaden. Ils se regardèrent profondement. Les noisettes envahirent l'océan émeuraude. Ils rentrèrent l'un en l'autre, fichtrement attirés. Leurs lèvres se rapprochaient aussi. Petit à petit le monde autour d'eux disparut. Le doux couché de soleil, le bruit de la mer qui retombe sur le sable à chaques vagues. Tout s'évanouit, leurs problèmes, tout. Il finir par se rapprocher encore, juste pour que leurs lèvres rentrent en contact, pour qu'elles se calinent délicieusement, presque addorablement.

.

_Je ne pense qu'à retourner_

_Back to summer paradise with you_

_And I'll be there in heartbeat_

_Oh, oh_

_And I'll be there in heartbeat_

_Oh, oh_

.

Jaden se rapprocha encore de Jesse, il le savait demain à la première heure, il partirait. Il partirait loin rejoindre son pays, sa langue, ses amis. Mais il ne souhaitait pas y penser. Il voulait juste se rapprocher de lui encore plus. L'atteindre au plus profond de son être, faire partit de lui plus qu'à cette instant. Il se hissa sur Jesse et reprit encore plus furieusement le baiser.

L'anglais sourit doucement alors qu'il débuta le manège de la langue en plus.

.

_The promised that we made_

_to about our friends_

_thinking about it_

_sunshine under tress _

_summer time on the beach_

_oh fine we get closer_

_under them tress_

_baby girl, you really got to me_

.

Il se souvenait de ce qu'il s'était passé après, de cette sensualité. Ils avaient été reliés. Profondement. Cela avait été la plus belle extase de sa vie. Non, cela avait été leurs unions la plus parfaite. Le sable contre leurs peaux. Ils s'étaient aimés à fond, pour éviter de savoir ce qu'il allait se passer après. Pour oublier tout et être tout pour l'autre, plus qu'avant et moins qu'après.

Ils avaient été complètement un.

.

_it's 3 o'clock, and we're together_

_and the time doesn't have leave_

_in a heartbeat girl, sex on the beach_

_don't stand your world, ask me I'm rich_

_loving you girld, is the best part of me_

.

En se rappellant tout ça, Jesse avait réouvert les yeux vers la mer. Tout ces moments intenses, il n'avait sus les oublier. Et cela depuis déjà un an. Mais, ce n'était pas la fin à l'époque, oh non. Il allait enfin se revoir. Il allait enfin redevenir un "un".

Ils retrouveraient l'amour fou.

.

_Mais un jour_

_Je te retrouverai ici._

_Mon amour,_

_Sous l'ombre des palmiers._

_Bring it back_

_Brink it back_

.

Jesse le savait, il l'avait sentit. Derière lui, il était là. Il attendait la fin de la chanson, patiement, conscient de combien elle parlait d'eux. Il l'écoutait attentivement. Aimant les paroles et la voix. Il attendait juste de pouvoir l'enlancer pour ce cadeau.

.

_'Cause I remember every sunset_

_I rememember every words you said_

_Le soleil effleurait ta peau_

_On chantait la-la-ta-ta-ta_

.

Il l'avait entendu cette douce voix mélodieuse et enchanteresse. Elle s'était mélée à la sienne, il ne faisait plus qu'un. Leur voix se rejointent. Ils ne faisaient qu'un, c'était normal.

.

_Je ne pense qu'à retourner_

_back to summer paradise with you_

.

Jesse se releva sans se retourner, ni oser regarder derière. Il fixait la mer et continuait la balade à l'aide sa guitare. Les paroles se firent encore ensembles. Jaden les connaissaient par coeur lui aussi, l'histoire de leur vie.

.

_And I'll be there in heartbeat_

_Oh, oh_

_And I'll be there in heartbeat_

_Oh, oh_

.

Finalement il osa se retourner. Il osa regarder celui qui derière l'attendait.

.

_Summer Paradise Baby_

.

Un visage rayonnant, l'image de l'homme qui l'aimait qui n'avait pas changé et surtout le plus magnifique sourire qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il était revenu. Et à tout jamais...

.

_I'll be there in a heartbeat_

.

Il ne partirait plus de son coeur.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Owari**_


End file.
